


Boyfriend

by MegaWallflower



Series: Childhood Not-Friends [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Introspection, M/M, PoV Might Guy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Guy lets it all sink in. Set right after “Not Friends”.





	Boyfriend

“I’m home!” Guy called automatically as he opened the door and kicked off his sandals. He had been living alone here for a while now, but it still felt right to call out a greeting. “Welcome home,” he muttered back to himself.

These were the little rituals he kept up to make home feel less empty. And he would do it until he would finally work up the courage and earn the money to move out of his papa’s home completely. For now, it kept him grounded. Kept him warm.

He made himself dinner and carried out a conversation with himself, he cleaned the dishes and put them away, he sung in the shower and dressed in his pajamas, he set out his bed and lay down for the night. Breathing out a sigh, he couldn’t remember anything he’d talked to himself about today. Most of the day seemed like a blur.

There was too much on his mind that he had to let it all sink in.

After all…

Guy… had… a… boyfriend.

He had a boyfriend! _A real boyfriend!_

Guy smothered his face into his fluffy pillow, again, trying to keep from screaming too loud. He lived in the middle of the woods, far away from any neighbors who weren’t covered in fur, but he felt so ready to burst right now that he could probably scream loud enough to be heard in the village hidden in the clouds. A boyfriend! A partner! A sweetheart! A lov— _ok stop that thought, before you really do combust,_ he ordered himself.

But… he was actually going out with someone! How had this even happened?

Actually, how had it happened? Guy still wasn’t sure what Kakashi had been referring to as their roundabout confessions, and his mind was racing too much for him to even try to figure out.

Because Guy had a boyfriend!

He’d pretty much accepted the fact that he was never going to attract anyone’s romantic affection, let alone date or marry or have his own springtime of love like Kurenai or Asuma. The way he looked, the way he dressed, the way he spoke… Almost everyone else thought he was funny, and not in a very funny way. And Guy could tell there was some invisible, ever-present thing that separated him and his peers, someway they weren’t the same that Guy still couldn’t understand. He had long since missed his chance to ask his father for advice, and admittedly, he had never seen his father in a relationship either. Guy’s existence was the only solid proof that he must have had one before.

As much as Guy played dumb, he was mostly aware of how people felt about him.

At least, he thought he was.

But Kakashi! Liked him! Apparently! Maybe! As not-a-friend-but-something-more! Something-less? Something-different.

It was already enough to make his head spin, but the fact that his _boyfriend_ was someone as cool and fun and beautiful as Kakashi just brought him to a whole new level of ecstatic.

The whole house was filled with the sounds of muffled squealing, random giggling outbursts, flailing legs, and fanning of burning cheeks. He really might explode, at this rate. Even training the gates never gave him this much of a rush! Guy had a boyfriend!

And Guy loved the word too. Boy… friend. They were both boys, who were friends (or maybe not friends), but there was also something else, something even newer and more exciting and more terrifying than “rivals”. He wasn’t quite sure what it all meant just yet. But Kakashi was smart and he knew all sorts of things— Guy was confident he’d help him figure this whole thing out! Or, failing that, because Kakashi was never the type to hold Guy’s hand or show him the way (holding hands, would they be holding hands now? Somehow the thought was more dizzying than a kiss), Guy would figure it out on his own, with nothing but determination and advice from the resident expert on romance and things like that, Ebisu!

Guy thought back again to his very first kiss, just hours ago. He hadn’t expected to ever climb that mountain. He’d never forget the feeling of Kakashi’s mask against his lips.

Another giddy shriek was released into the pillow.

_…A boyfriend!_

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this silly AU, it's quick and easy to write for when my more serious stuff is taking a while!


End file.
